The present disclosure relates to a fully welded track undercarriage transmission assembly with track frames or pods for mounting tracks for track driven machines such as compact loaders, fully welded to sides of a central transmission housing, and constructed so that the drive motors for the individual tracks for propelling the vehicle are positioned on the interior of the central transmission housing.
Transmission housings for track driven machines have been made as partially welded assemblies, but these require bolting the track pods to a central housing when the undercarriage is assembled. Overall strength of the transmission assembly is important, as well as the ability to manufacture the undercarriage transmission assemblies simply and easily, with reduced machine assembly time.